powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electricity Manipulation
The immensely strong and powerful elemental power, ability and capability to create, generate, summon, control and manipulate various forms of electricity and lightning at will. ' May or my not be in conjuction with: *Electricity Control/Manipulation *Electrokinesis *Advanced Electrokinesis *Meteoromancy *Electromancy *Lightning *Lightning Generation *Lightning Redirection *Lightning Control/Manipulation *Quintessence Generation/Manipulation *Electrokinetic Energy Blasts *Electrokinetic Energy Bolts *Electrokinetic Shields/Barriers *Electrokinetic Energy Waves Capabilities Users are able to alter the movement of electrons, allowing them almost any electricity based power. Simple powers would include the ability to generate power, shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. More complex powers may include manipulating energy in a person, starting fires, directing current in a more complex route than the one of least resistance. Firing sparks turning off electrical devices, or Electric constructs, may also occur. Limitations *This power may be tied to emotion, causing accidental discharge. *This power may require current to be stored in the body, making long times away from the power grid deadly. *This power may not come with a resistance to electric current, making use of the power difficult, or painful. *This power is often considered a ''Dark power, and may be looked upon negatively. *Water may cause users to Short Circuit *Control may be limited only to the path of least resistance. Associations *May accompany Magnetic Energy Perception. *Some Firebenders can generate whitish-blue lightning in addition to their Firebending capabilities *Often leads to Electric Mimicry Application '* Generate fire '* *'''Deadly Electrocution *'Sith/Arc Lightning' *'Electrically charged orb/particle which can be thrown' *'Blinding Flash of light' *'Electrical-based Force-Field Generation' *'Charge up electronic devices.' *'create huge electrical storms such as thunderstorms and hurricanes at will' *'Carry electric currents' *'Electric Punches/Kicks' *'Wallcrawling by static cling' *'Flight when focus on a single area' *'Electric/Lightning Bolts' *'Electromagnetic Shockwaves' *'Shock Grenades' *'Ball Lightning/Megawatt Hammer' *'Electrical Absorption' *'Induction Grind/Electric Slide' *'Electric Mimicry' *'Electrokinesis' *'Advanced Electrokinesis' *'Electrokinetic Energy Blasts' *'Electrokinetic Shields/Barriers' *'Lightning Teleportation' *'Lightning Generation/Redirection' *'Lightning Manipulation/Control' *'Quintessence Generation/Manipulation' *'Electromagnetic Control/Manipulation' *'literally ''become a lightning-like being of pure electrical energy''' Known Users Comic Book *Electro (Marvel) *Storm (Marvel) *Static / Virgil Hawkins (DC Comics) *Black Lightning (DC Comics) *Dr. Doom/ Victor Von Doom (Marvel) *Thor (Marvel) *Zeus (Marvel) *Berzerker/Berserker (Marvel) *Livewire (DC Comics) Television *Elle Bishop (Heroes) *Sister Nicci (Legend of the Seeker) *Sylar (Heroes) *Electricals (Mutant X) *Leo Wyatt (Charmed) *The Source (Charmed) *Jolt (Transformers Franchise) *Archangel Raphael (Supernatural) *Tanner Van Parrys (Dream Team) *The Master (Doctor Who: End of Time) *Darren Oswald (The X-Files) *Thunderbird (Lost Tapes) Film *Palpatine/Darth Sidious (Star Wars) *Count Dooku/Darth Tyrannus (Star Wars) *Sith Lords (Star Wars) *Yoda (Star Wars) *Makuta (Bionicle) *Toa of Lightning (Bionicle) *Toa, Matoran, and Turaga of Lightning (Bionicle) *The Computer Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Lightning Monster (Lightning Strikes) *John Smith/Number Four (I am Number Four) Animation (Western) *Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H) (using Quintessence, the fifth element) *Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) (using Quintessence, the fifth element) *Phobos (W.I.T.C.H) *Elyon Brown (W.I.T.C.H) *Brainstorm (Ben 10 Alien Force, Ultimate Alien) *Ben Victor (Ben 10) *Dr. Viktor (Ben 10, Ben 10 UA) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *AmpFibian (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Buzzshock (Ben 10) *Brainstorm (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Sparky a.k.a. Experiment 221 (Lilo and Stitch) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Galvatron (Transformers Cybertron) *Bumblebee (Transformers Animated) *Wasp (Transformers Animated) *Tecna (Winx Club) Video Games *Cole McGrath/Kessler (Infamous) *Gemini/Gemini Spark (Megaman Franchise) *Crown/Crown Thunder (Megaman Franchise) *Elecman (Megaman Franchise) *Sparkman (Megaman Franchise) *Thunderman (Megaman Franchise) *Blanka (Street Fighter) *Larxene (Kingdom Hearts) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Donald (Kingdom Hearts) *Electric Type Pokemon (Pokemon) *Tentomon (Digimon) *Raiden (Mortal Kombat) *Jack Ryan (Bioshock) *Subject Delta (Bioshock 2) *Galen Marek A.K.A Starkiller (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed) *Zeus (God of War) Anime/Manga *Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) *Enel/Eneru (One Piece) *Lightning Release (Naruto, ''via technique) *Ginji Amano (''Get Backers!) *Zatch Bell (Zatch Bell !) *Misaka Mikoto (To Aru Majutsu no Index & To Aru Kagaku no Railgun) *Lambo (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) *Nue (Air Gear) *Black Burn (Air Gear) *The Thunder (Card Captor Sakura) *Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) *Makarov (Fairy Tail) *Killua Zaoldyeck (Hunter x Hunter) *Hei (Darker than Black) *Electric type Pokemon (Pokemon) *Cure Black(Futari wa Pretty cure,Pretty Cure Max Heart) *Cure White(Futari wa Pretty cure,Pretty Cure Max Heart) Literature *Thalia Grace (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) *Jason Grace (Heroes of Olympus) *Kate Denali (Twilight) *Sisters of the Dark (Sword of Truth series) *Wizards and Sorseresses with Addictive magic (Sword of Truth series) Mythology *Zeus (Greek Mythology) *Thor (Norse Mythology) Webcomics *Lightning mane (Mane-online) *Ross Hayes (Head Spys) *Matt Omega (Head Spys) Gallery File:246px-Ororo_Munroe_(Earth-616)_054.jpg|The Queen of Lighting File:The_master_eletric_manlip.jpg|The Master with this ability Elle teaching Sylar.jpg|Elle (Heroes) teaching Sylar (Heroes) File:Electro_(ultimate).jpg|Electro, high-voltage supervillain Static.jpg|Static in action File:Virus_Elektrokinesis1.jpg|The Computer Virus (Scooby Doo) File:Virus_Elektrokinesis.jpg|The Computer Virus (Scooby Doo) Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Powers